The One You Warned Me About
by Felicity Dream
Summary: He was the one they all warned her about. And now Rachel Berry was pregnant with the enemy's baby. Based on the rumor that Rachel was going to lose her virginity to Jesse in the Madonna episode.


Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: He was the one they all warned her about. And now Rachel Berry was pregnant with the enemy's baby. Based on the rumor that Rachel was going to lose her virginity to Jesse in the Madonna episode. St. Berry (Jesse/Rachel)  
Set from "Hello" and guesses towards future episodes.  
Spoilers: **Definite spoilers** for the back nine, and definitely for the first thirteen episodes. Spoilers for S1.14 "Hello" and maybe S1.15 "The Power of Madonna."  
Warnings: Language, implied sex…  
Pairings: Rachel/Jesse

**The One You Warned Me About**

Rachel held the bottom of her shirt to her chin, a hand gliding down her belly. She stared at herself in the mirror, before closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she sat in the corner of her bathroom, clutching her knees to her chest and staring at the plastic tube clutched tightly in her hand.

She was pregnant.

Choking down her cries, she unfurled her legs and threw the tube and box away, going straight to her bed and just laying down in defeat.

Jesse had broken up with her a week ago. That was two weeks after she'd given her first time to him. And now she was pregnant.

She had been throwing up a lot recently at odd hours. She thought it was just a side effect of her depression over the break up. But she missed her period, and she started to worry –especially after the whole Quinn fiasco.

She started to wonder and bought her first pregnancy kit. Since then, she'd had three positives, including the one she just took. Three times. It couldn't be a mistake.

_'But maybe it is…'_

Who was she kidding? She was pregnant, and that gut feeling she had told her that she was and there was no doubt about it.

Pulling herself together, she forced herself to get out of her room and walk down the stairs, where her dads where conversing work over coffee. She cleared her throat. She wasn't going to be a coward about this. She had to come clean about it with her dads, and she knew it would be better to do it straight away. And she was determined to stay honest with them. It was the least she could do…

"Dad, Daddy," she hesitantly started. They focused on her immediately and smiled gently at their daughter. "I'm pregnant."

She closed her eyes and waited for the outbursts, but it was just silent. Giving in, she opened her eyes and saw her parents staring at her in shock. She winced and closed her eyes again, feeling tears pricking her eyes.

"Sweetie, do you need a hug?" Hiram asked his daughter.

Rachel let out a sob and ran towards her dads, feeling them wrap their arms around her comfortingly.

They didn't ask who was the father, they didn't ask what she wanted to do, and they didn't ask why did she do it. They simply comforted her and held her until she fell asleep, taking her up to her room after.

And when morning came, Rachel didn't want to go school. With circles under her eyes and too tired to really comprehend anything, she ate a bowl of cereal and then drove reluctantly to school. The day passed by in a daze and she was even happy Glee club finished so quickly. Heading out to go to her car, she felt the urge to vomit again and she dashed to the bathroom. She collapsed by a toilet and just in time to hurl right into it.

Too busy throwing up, Rachel didn't notice the door opening and someone coming inside.

"You alright there, Man-hands?"

Rachel sighed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before turning around and giving Quinn a fake smile.

"I'm okay. Just feeling a little sick today."

Quinn stared at her, "You look sick. But not the flu or cold kind of sick."

Rachel stiffened and for a second the two of them just stared at the other.

"His?"

Everyone, by now, knew that Rachel had been still dating Jesse until a week ago, when Vocal Adrenaline's male lead had dumped her.

"The first and only time," Rachel muttered.

"So it can't be anyone else's," Quinn murmured.

Awkwardly, they just stood there, unsure what else to say or do.

"I have some prenatal vitamins we can share until you can get your own," the blonde unexpectedly reached out.

Rachel blinked before giving a hesitant smile back.

"I suppose we're like the pregnant teens club?" Rachel laughed bitterly.

Quinn shrugged, "Suppose so. At least it's not like that group that was on TV."

"The one that made a pact to all get pregnant or something like that?"

"Mmhm. Maybe we can get Tina and Mercedes to join us and we can be an official club?"

Rachel's laugh this time was much more lighter.

"Doubtable. I think it'll just be us."

The two of them started laughing uproariously. And just like that, with one connection and a common load, the two of them forged an instant bond.

"I can lend Puck to you, if you need a father," Quinn smirked. "He's a bit of a slacker and troublesome, but he's starting to fill the role."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled sadly. "I'll…keep that in mind."

Quinn nodded in understanding.

"Let's go shopping and find you some maternity clothes."

The brunette of the two blinked.

"Isn't that a little early?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't think so. It'll be easier this way. You're not showing yet, so we can go shopping and you can look like you're shopping for me. You avoid the questioning stares and the disapproving looks from some of the more uptight people around."

Rachel nodded hesitantly, and they left together, the start of a friendship over motherhood.

The next day, after school, she decided she wanted to look for things that she loved and would be able to share with her baby. Music was her all-time love, and maybe the music store would have something for babies. Like those soothing music CDs you're supposed to play while the baby's developing in the stomach, or even some traditional lullabies.

She had just found one and was looking at it, when it was plucked out of her hand. Whirling around to face the thief, her mouth went dry and her face paled.

"Rachel," he smirked at her.

"Jesse," she scowled, inwardly bracing herself.

"I didn't think I'd see you around so soon. Browsing for new music? What were you –" he cut himself off and he stared at the CD blankly.

Rachel watched him apprehensively, wondering if she should make a run for it now.

"Whose is it?" he asked impassively, and she swore she was just imagining the jealousy in his voice.

"It's Finn's," she blurted out.

He scoffed, showing emotion for the first time since he realized what kind of CD he had been looking at. He turned dark eyes on her and she ignored the urge to fidget under his intense gaze.

"We broke up not too long ago, and I know you're not the type to jump into someone's pants just like that," she could visibly see his jaw clenching and unclenching several times. "Is it mine?"

Rachel averted her eyes, "No. I'm not having a baby. I was just looking for a gift for Quinn –you know, pregnant cheerleader I told you about? I just pretended I did and that it was Finn's to piss you off."

"Not her type. She likes music, but not enough to buy these kinds of CDs for the baby to listen to pre-birth and after. It's your style."

Rachel bristled, "Yeah, well it _is_ my style, isn't it? I was going to buy it for her because _I _thought the CDs were a good idea."

Jesse grabbed her hand and started to lead her out, but on second thought headed to the cashier. Surprisingly, with one hand he took out his wallet and took his card, paying for the CD himself. She contemplated stomping on his foot before running away, but his grip was relentless and he never used more than the one hand. And besides, the stress the whole thing might potentially cause on the baby wasn't worth it.

He led her out of the store and then to his car, putting her in the passenger seat before heading to his side. For a second, neither said anything.

"Is it mine?" he asked again.

Rachel, embarrassingly enough, felt her eyes start to tear up again.

"Yes," she sniffled.

"You should have told me as soon as you found out," Jesse snapped at her.

"I didn't accept I was pregnant until the night before yesterday. It's not like I'm forcing you to have to deal with it! You can live your own damn life!"

"That's fucking BS and you know it," he hissed. "I'm not going to just leave you to deal with the baby alone. It's my baby too! I would like…I would like to be a part of its life. Please. I don't care if you don't want me to be in yours, just let me be there for her. Or him. Whatever it turns out to be," Jesse sighed and rested his forehead against the wheel of the car, and they didn't speak for a long while after that.

After, Jesse sat back and started the car and reversed, driving out of the parking lot and just kept driving. She didn't ask where they were going, and he didn't say anything. They just said nothing at all.

They ended up at the park, one of their favorite places to be together when they were still dating, and Jesse was the first out of the car, leaving her behind. She sat quietly in the car, before sighing and getting out as well. She went straight to where she knew Jesse would, sitting morosely on one of the swings.

"Don't force me out of its life," he said softly, staring straight ahead.

She gingerly sat herself on the swing next to him, and she didn't know why she said what she did, but it came out and she wasn't going to take it back.

"I won't."

Jesse tentatively reached over and laid his hand on her stomach, eyes lighting up in awe. She stared at him. The way he looked right then was completely different than how she saw Finn and Puck react to having a baby. When Finn still thought Quinn's baby was his, he looked happy but it was just as tempered by the small part of resentment of having to be responsible and tied down. Puck was all for taking care of a baby, but at the same time even he wasn't ready to settle down or understand the full responsibility of having one. It wasn't all about financial providing; emotional needs were a big part of it as well.

But Jesse…he looked really happy that he was going to be a father…

"Have you gone to the doctors yet?" Jesse asked, interrupting her musing.

"No. I told you. I just found out," she said awkwardly.

He nodded, "I want to be there. Just…call me. I want to be at every appointment."

"Okay," she muttered, feeling happy but at the same time unsure and a bit bitter.

'_Why do you care now?' _was what she wanted to say.

He took her home and then drove away. She watched the car leaving with sad eyes.

The rest of the day passed and then time passed by until it was a week already. There was no contact from him at all, so she thought that day had been just a fluke. But then, after school and Glee club, there he was, sitting on her front porch with his car parked neatly at the curb.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

He gave her a small grin and held up a plastic card.

"I wanted to give you this," she kept her jaw close when he handed her a platinum visa card. "If you need anything, just use this card."

"I can provide for myself, Jesse. I don't need your help," she said stubbornly.

His grin faltered, but he kept holding out the card.

"Take it. Just…use it for the baby. You can use your own money for yourself, if you insist, but use the card on anything the baby needs."

Rachel softened and sat herself down next to him.

"Jesse, I'm serious. It's okay. You don't need to do all this. We'll be fine."

"Just take it," he said firmly. "I'm not accepting a no."

Sighing, she grabbed it and fiddled with it, absentmindedly staring at her yard.

"I have an appointment, after the weekend. On Monday."

He sat up straight, "What time?"

"Early in the morning, so I have to miss the beginning of school. You don't have to come."

"I'm coming."

And it was final.

She escorted him to his car, eyebrow raising at the clothes scattered inside.

"What on earth, Jesse? You're usually so organized and tidy."

Jesse stayed quietly before exhaling a large breath.

"I quit Vocal Adrenaline."

Rachel's head snapped towards him and she gaped. Recovering, she uneasily pushed for more information.

"That doesn't explain why you have clothes all over your car like it's your room."

Jesse turned and leaned back against his car, staring up at the skies.

"My parents didn't take to that too well. When they found out why, they kicked me out. I've been living in my car for the past week."

She had so many questions, but she didn't know where to start. Luckily, Jesse, like always, seemed to have read her mind and continued.

"My parents wanted me to become a star and they dedicated quite a bit to me going on that path. When I told them I quit because I got you pregnant, they told me to just leave it alone and let you handle it yourself. I refused and they told me I was either going to focus on my career or I wouldn't have any support from them. I chose to leave. That was the day after you told me you were pregnant."

Rachel closed her eyes, dropping the card as she clutched at her hair.

"Why would you do that? You loved Vocal Adrenaline, and you had all your dreams."

"I love _music_. I don't need Vocal Adrenaline to keep music in my life. Besides, I can always keep music with me by listening to you sing all the time," he cracked a smile at her that she reluctantly echoed. "Don't worry about the card. The account's under my name, well our names now, so we're the only ones who can touch it."

Rachel caved in. He, even more than Finn, always made her give in.

"If we're going to make this work, then you have to be honest and I have to put aside my feelings. We need a truce," she grudgingly offered.

He seemed to relax more at that, moving away from the car and leaning towards her, pushing her against his car. She could feel his breath moving across her face before she jerked her head away from him and he ended up kissing her ear. Getting the hint, he nodded slowly, not removing his hands from her waist and still leaning in close.

Their bodies were nearly plastered to each other, their faces intimately inches apart. As if they had never been apart, had never broken up…they'd smoothly moved right back into a familiarity and intimacy that was instinctive to them.

"Just because we have a truce doesn't mean you can touch me," she said stiffly.

The spell was broken and Jesse tensed, moving back and nodding in understanding.

"Sorry."

Rachel nodded back and straightened, moving away from him and the car.

"You can stay in my room. As long as you stay quiet until my dads leave in the morning and when they're here at night, they won't know and you can live here for awhile until we figure something out."

Jesse blinked in surprise, but gave her a wide grin.

"Got it, Ma'am!"

She refused to let her lips twitch upwards in amusement.

They gathered his clothes and transferred them up to her room. He took a quick shower before her dads came home, and she cleaned up her room a little bit. When her door opened, she turned to face Jesse, only to stop short and stare. She swallowed nervously and her eyes were stuck on the figure enticingly standing in her doorway.

She watched the beads of water drip down his torso, his wet hair clinging to his face, and the towel hung low around his waist. Forcing her eyes to move, she stared at the floor, knowing that he was striding fast towards her, even before his hands had touched lightly upon her face, drawing it up so that she looked to him. His icy blue eyes bored into her and she shivered.

And then he was kissing her and all she could register was the moving force against her lips, and the tight grip around her waist before he'd roughly pulled her to him, and the contours of their bodies molded into each other in a perfect fit.

She pushed away as soon as she had gathered the strength to do so.

"Just…stop, Jesse. I can't do this. Not with you."

His jaw was clenching again and she could see the frustration in his eyes.

"Rachel…I lied when I said I didn't care about being in your life. I want to be in the baby's _and_ yours. Please. There isn't a more honest time for me than now."

"I can't, Jesse. How do I know this isn't just another trick?" she pursed her lips. "How do I know you're not still using me? How do I know I won't get hurt again?"

Jesse wiped a hand down his face.

"I gave up everything for _you_, Rachel. Doesn't that mean anything? And don't even suggest I'm lying about it all because I lived in my car for the past week, this is the first damned shower I've had in days, I'm practically an outcast in school, I gave up my _parents_ and I'll be living here with you for days and they would have noticed that if I was lying, and Vocal Adrenaline was my last saving grace and I don't even have that. Damn it, girl, you're the only thing I have left. You and this baby. And you know what? I'm more than okay with that. So please give me a little more credit? I didn't deliberately destroy my own life just to get into your pants. I left that life so I can build a new one with you."

Rachel stared at him in disbelief.

"I was brought up to respect and honor my responsibilities," Jesse murmured. "I had a responsibility to Vocal Adrenaline."

The memory of the betrayal ran through her mind at his words.

"But now I have a responsibility to you, and you have higher priority."

"You don't have to. We're not an obligation."

"That's not it, and you know it."

The two went silent, the air around them filled with tension. Reluctantly, Rachel leaned forward against him, inhaling his scent.

"It's hard, but I'll try."

He breathed in deeply, "I can deal with that for now."

His own arms encircled around her and he just held her for a while, and she felt those stupid butterflies again. They never left.

The tips of his fingers were brushing lightly against the small of her back and she shuddered. When they dipped lower, grazing against the top of her bottom, she stepped back awkwardly.

"Too fast, Jesse. It's just that we went too fast last time, and look where that got me? Hurt. I promise I'll try, but we have to move slower this time around," she declared firmly.

Jesse agreed reluctantly, looking at her regrettably but accepting.

"Can I kiss you at least?" he breathed out.

Seeing the familiar tenderness and desire in his eyes, she shyly nodded and he tugged her closer, kissing her with less force than last time but with equal firmness. It was just a kiss and Jesse didn't push it, respecting her requests.

After, they just stood there, holding onto each other until they took a step back and tried to get back to their original tasks.

Later, Jesse woke up in the middle of the night, his head buried into Rachel's hair and smelling pomegranates. Unwillingly removing his arms from around her and moving his body away from its position behind hers, noting that they had been spooning, he got up to use the bathroom. Knowing it was rather risky but unable to hold it in, Jesse snuck into the restroom and tried to hurry.

"Who the –"

Jesse blinked, turning halfway around to face who had interrupted him and immediately paling. Adjusting himself back into his pants, he whirled around and held up his hands in peace.

"Um…"

After Leroy's interruption, Hiram appeared with a gun and a silencer attached to it.

"Oh, shit."

Jesse ducked and a muted sound came from the gun as it fired and a small hole appeared in the wall right behind where Jesse had been standing a moment ago. Jesse actually squeaked before slipping passed them and running down the stairs, yelping as the gun went off again and hit the bottom banister of the stairs. Running, he miscalculated a turn and ran straight into Leroy's fist.

Dazed, he stumbled back and stared in horror as Hiram cornered him from behind and Leroy menacingly stood in front of him.

"Daddies!" Rachel's very welcomed voice screeched. "Daddy, put down the gun. Dad, get away from him."

Both men tensed before they did as their daughter ordered, warily watching Jesse.

"Can we go to the kitchen to talk?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

They congregated to the kitchen, and the whole story was spilled out.

"I was going to shoot you because I thought you were an intruder, but now I'm going to shoot you for hurting my daughter, touching her, having underage sex with her, and impregnating her," Hiram said candidly.

"Daddy," Rachel warned.

Hiram sighed.

Just then the doorbell rang, and the group looked at each other. Leroy left to answer the door and everyone else trailed behind curiously. They winced when they saw it was a police officer.

"Sorry, sir. Someone called about a disturbance? Is everything all right in here?"

Leroy smiled widely and shook his head.

"No, no. It's okay. There was a misunderstanding and we caused a ruckus. We hadn't realized how loud we were. I apologize."

"If you're sure," the officer hesitantly agreed.

The group behind held their breaths. When the officer actually left, they all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Okay. This is how things are going to be. You, young man, are sleeping on the living room couch for now. You can stay with us, but you're on probation, son," Leroy took command.

"Understood, sir," Jesse nervously brushed a hand through his hair.

And that was how the arrangement was for the rest of the week.

The first day, Jesse drove Rachel to school, like he used to always do when they first dated, and waited for the customary kiss goodbye she had always given him. Instead, she got ready to leave and started to open the door when Jesse tentatively laid a hand on her arm, feeling a tinge of hurt that Rachel was just going to leave him.

"Rachel?"

It took a second for her to understand.

"Slow, Jesse. Remember?" she said uncertainly.

And though he nodded, his face twisted into a wounded and hurt puppy look that pulled at her heartstrings.

It was moments like that that made them aware that their relationship was still on a precarious balance.

During the weekend, Quinn called and invited her to go get some ice cream with her and Puck, and Rachel hesitantly revealed that she was with Jesse again. The blonde was quiet on the other line before tentatively inviting Jesse to go too, so they could go on a double family date.

Jesse, surprisingly, was okay with it and drove them to a Haagen Daas, where Quinn and Puck were already waiting. Quinn waved, but once Puck saw Jesse his smirk dropped and he glared at the older male in extreme dislike. Quinn hit his arm and he plastered a twisted smile onto his face.

Leaving the boys to sit at their table, both Quinn and Rachel waited in line.

"So…"

"It's kind of a long story," Rachel murmured.

"Fill me in?" the other girl asked.

It was a long line, so Rachel halfheartedly got into it, telling Quinn how she was with Jesse again.

"You're sure this time though?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah…It's just that with Jesse, it's like no one else matters. Or compares to him. And after everything –"

"You can't stop that feeling inside of you that needs him," Quinn finished her thought.

"Exactly."

They brought the ice cream back and the tenseness between the boys seemed to have lessened slightly, with Puck looking much more satisfied while Jesse a lot more relaxed. They all easily started having fun, messing around freely. Occasionally, Jesse would automatically reach for Rachel's hand and his thumb would be brushing her knuckles lightly, or Rachel would instinctively lean her body towards him and he would unconsciously echo her. All this and more that either Puck or Quinn noted, but kept quiet about. It helped them ease more into the idea of Jesse being permanently in Rachel's life, and that he was entirely sincere this time.

When Rachel and Jesse were heading back, Jesse brought up an issue he'd been thinking about.

"I was thinking about dropping out of school," he said suddenly.

Rachel looked at him in surprise. "What? Why?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, the main thing is that I need to get a job. Preferably two jobs. My account isn't going to last us forever, and if I'm going to support you I should find somewhere I can get money from. At least a temporary job. You know, just in case…"

"But college, UCLA….I don't understand…"

"I want to support you," he said steadfastly. "As for UCLA, Shelby got me that full ride. I left, she cut the strings. It's okay, I don't really care now. I was thinking I'd wait two years, for you to finish high school first, and save money in that time while I decide what I should do now."

"Julliard," she said, and things seemed to subtly change in that second between them, becoming more relaxed and comfortable and just plain intimate once again and without worries and insecurities. With that olive branch, things had changed between them for the better.

"No, forget Julliard," Jesse declared. "Let's just both go to New York. Let's head straight for Broadway. We'll work hard and keep at it. And we'll switch off. When one of us has a role, the other can take the baby."

They were back to dreaming again, and weren't so lost anymore.

They got back and her dads were waiting for them in the living room.

"So, Jesse. We've actually been fixing up the guest room and if you'd like, you can move on up there," Leroy gave him a warm smile.

Touched, Jesse smiled back.

"I'd love that, sir."

"Just call us Leroy and Hiram. It'll be easier on you, instead of calling us _both_ sirs," Hiram snorted.

"Okay, s –uh, Hiram."

But that night, Jesse paused in the doorway of his new room, glancing longingly at the door to Rachel's. Her door opened and she stepped out in cute pastel blue pajamas with little white clouds on them. She stopped and stared back at him, and for a moment that's all they did. Swallowing tensely, Rachel made up her mind and opened her door, stepping back and giving a hint.

Glancing around, Jesse quietly closed his door and followed her into her room. There, she slept on her side and he slipped in behind her, holding her to him. Both of them fell asleep easily in the comfortable and familiar position.

Hiram and Leroy noted it, but chose not to say anything. As long as Jesse behaved and Rachel was okay, then they'd rather keep quiet about it.

That morning, Rachel brought up Jesse's teetering decision to leave school, at the kitchen table.

"At least promise me you'll finish high school," Rachel asked.

"It's not that big of a deal," Jesse turned red. "Besides, I don't really…like Carmel," he muttered.

And then they came to the other part of the problem. That day, Rachel went to school and Hiram and Leroy took Jesse to Carmel, taking his records (he being 18 and legally able to take care of himself since he was no longer with his parents), and starting and finishing the process of transferring him to McKinley High.

So the next day, Jesse drove them to school, and started his first day as a senior at McKinley. He was a little out of sorts and felt uncomfortable at the new place, and when lunch came he immediately sought comfort from Rachel. Then he had to be away from her again, and he anxiously waited for school to end.

She led him to her, and hopefully _theirs_, Glee club, where everyone stared at them. More specifically him.

"Jesse's going to this school now," Rachel told them. "I thought it might be a good idea for him to join the club."

There was an explosion of voices and Rachel reached out and grabbed his hand comfortingly.

"Oh, come on, Rachel!" Finn was surprisingly the leader in the chaos. "He's using you again! Why can't you see that?"

"Look, man. I don't think he is," another surprise. Puck was the first one to stand up for them. "I've seen them together. They're happy and they really do care about each other."

"Stay out of it," Finn snapped. "He thinks he can come in here and play us all. Well, he has another thing coming."

Rachel tensed and moved to stand in front of Jesse, but he didn't want harm coming to her or the baby, so he shook his head and moved her to his side, securely putting his arm around her.

"I'm pregnant," she said suddenly and the room stilled, quieting even faster. They all stared at her in disbelief, even Jesse who hadn't expected her to blurt _that_ out. "I'm having a baby and Jesse's the father."

She already knew sides were going to be taken, but she was fine with that and had resigned herself to that fact long before this. She knew, the moment that she was pregnant, that they were going to judge her for having 'the enemy's' baby. But Jesse wasn't her enemy, and really not even theirs anymore. Jesse was the father of her child and nothing was going to change that.

Quinn stepped closer, smiling at her in support.

"This is all very shocking and unexpected, but unless we want to cause _undue stress_ to the _baby_, we should all just bite our lips and hold it all in, hm?" Quinn piped up.

Disgruntled, the rest of the group splintered off into groups unhappily and either frowned to themselves or were whispering amongst their small groups. Mike and Matt tossed her and Jesse double thumbs up and wide grins, and Rachel was happy to know that not everyone hated her for supposedly being a traitor.

When Mr. Shuester finally came, she introduced Jesse to the confused teacher and was even happier when Jesse was accepted.

They won Regionals and Jesse was more than happy to send a smug smirk over to his former coach Shelby. At the same time, he was doing well in his classes and was on track for graduation. Life was doing well for him.

There was also his newly formed life with Rachel. She got her odd cravings that he didn't mind getting for her, like if she wanted specifically the ice cream Brownie ala Mode from Haagen Daas one day and Chocolate Fudge from Baskin Robbins the next. He didn't mind witnessing her odder cravings for things like ketchup on spaghetti, though he tended to wince at some of them. He didn't mind it when instead of cravings, she just ate _a lot_. He didn't mind holding her hair back as she threw up from morning sickness, he didn't mind holding her in comfort, he didn't mind her mood swings and letting her take it out on him. He just…didn't mind. In fact, he was happy. Just plain happy about the way his life was turning out.

"You know, I don't think we're really like Romeo and Juliet after all. I don't want to be like them anyways."

"Who do you think we are then?" she asked in amusement.

"You're Claire from the Breakfast Club. Your personality is more like hers, even though you're not as popular," he said bluntly.

She rolled her eyes, "Who are you then?"

"Obviously John, her love interest. Because we're together and they're together. And he's badass like I'm badass."

She giggled.

"Or we're Bonnie and Clyde," he threw out too.

She outright laughed.

Life was swell.

"What should we name our kid?"

"I don't know."

Jesse nodded, "You know what, I was going to add that I could be Apollo, God of Music. And you would be my Oracle. Or Muse. It could be interchangeable."

She blinked at him.

"You know, the Oracle has to be dedicated to Apollo forever and as a Muse, you're my inspiration."

"…"

"Don't you forget about me~!" Jesse sang, mind back to the Breakfast Club errant thought.

"…Jesse?"

"Sorry, I'm just really excited right now. The first time you had an appointment, you just got some prenatal vitamins and stuff, and then regular checkups since then. Today's our first ultra sound and we get to find out the gender," Jesse apologized, but he still had a goofy grin on his face. "Let's name it Apollo William, after Shuester, St. James –if it's a boy. Or if it's a girl, we can continue the Greek theme and call her Athena, who was all for the arts. Eh…we can name her after you for her middle name. Athena Rachel? Or we can name her after me. Athena Jessica St. James. Ohh, that has a nice ring to it!"

Rachel sighed in exasperation, wondering about the appointment and if Jesse was going to be a problem. He had been calm, happy and eager, but calm during the other times. And he was very supportive, listening attentively to the doctor as well. But she guessed that finding out the gender really made him excited and made the whole thing real for him.

"Rachel…I never lied to you about my feelings. I've been genuine about them since the beginning. I swear," Jesse suddenly turned very serious, gazing at her with solemn and remorseful eyes.

"I know," and finally, she was confident about that.

So she didn't say anything when Jesse stood close to her, arm wrapped steadily around her neck as he leaned close and gazed in awe at the screen showing their baby, his other hand firmly gripping one of hers.

They were having a baby boy.

Fondly, Rachel agreed to name him Apollo William, and was even more pleased when Jesse proposed to her in the middle of the waiting room with everyone there watching.

That night, dads gone on a business trip, it was just them and the moonlight and one bed.

"Would sex hurt the baby?" he murmured, eyes light with a strange fever.

Rachel blinked and darted to her drawer, pulling out a book she'd been reading about what to expect when you're pregnant.

"Hold on, I didn't read that far yet."

Amusedly, he stood there watching her with a light smirk, waiting until she'd finished skimming the chapter.

"Nope. Actually, some women are even hornier when they're pregnant. It says it's fine until a certain point in the pregnancy."

"Good."

And he picked her up and gently laid her onto the bed.

Started 4/18/10 –Completed 4/20/10


End file.
